devious_diesel_for_hirefandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
This is the list of Devious Diesel For Hire episodes. Season 1 (2016) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 1: IHOP https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcfLyxpG9Iw # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 2: KFC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwN2VrPI11Q # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 3: GameStop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpXb41TNtjI # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 4: Airport https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgBGP4njmgQ&t Season 2 (2016) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 5: Library https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XS9Tx8gm0g # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 6: Arcade https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uLKNlxuVfQ&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 7: Pizza Hut https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuaz4ZHDc-A&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 8: Movie Theater https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zB5nLq9RvZU&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 9: Graeter's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yz8ec_SjsxU # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 10: Walmart https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCbQaTVkO-g&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 11: Tansky https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29QQFxeO5gI&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 12: Taco Bell https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ex_Bk9TjtJw&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 13: Thrift Shop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nddvGzOSN4&t Season 3 (2016) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 14: Burger King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ebTI5FB7 # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 15: McDonald's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TzNdEM4uaC8&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 16: Jack In The Box https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ouZStHHG4U&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 17: Steak 'n Shake https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpcRFg_7-9M # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 18: Sears https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbrPHnJKfUk&t Season 4 (2016) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 19: Five Guys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVdP8pgFYJA&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 20: Ruby Tuesday https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_TsnI2olSo # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 21: Regency Gaming https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ht1lk7Veaio&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 22: Wendy's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kdrICdyq_0&t Season 5 (2016) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 23: Popeye's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZwi7YMRRPo # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 24: JCPenney https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmeIkI_ABnI&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 25: Tim Hortons https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MacEE6fAiw0&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 26: School https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbMbCX6xnIw&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 27: Toys "R" Us https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhUIlj0vmeg&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 28: Petco https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HDaNL0s0bo&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 29: GNC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27TSIBLeo-M&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 30: Police Officer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VuT0V-0sm8&t Season 6 (2016) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 31: Zaxby's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nL1X6ccImbE # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 32: E-Tradepost https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkylkAPWOkg # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 33: Target https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3k3b49XWGs&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 34: Fatburger https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnmwaPikcF4&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 35: Hungry Jack's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqWyzCe_iwQ # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 36: Hacienda https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzxN9AxAeNc&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 37: Red Lobster https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GP3EeW-lgS0&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 38: Maggie McFly's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-2W2bkFsE8&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 39: Olive Garden https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owc6y-XXPv0&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 40: Dunkin' Donuts https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTFF4DaCilA&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 41: Panera Bread https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hV1xvIsVN4g # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 42: Superstore USA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6baw5mXO-kw Season 7 (2017) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 43: Amtrak https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SN6EwwesFEo # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 44: Starbucks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agcwylhYS6o # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 45: Construction Worker https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTLsI95TcEk # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 46: Subway https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6D44_OA5IA&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 47: Apple Store https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsvFse8q-74&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 48: Chick-fil-A https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFRkjoOOeYQ # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 49: Tesco https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wr8Evhf8v4&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 50: Margaritas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IK5yYEmWqrg Season 8 (2017) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 51: Swiss Chalet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSvdqfCZC0k&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 52: Arby's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2830Gti0oc&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 53: Fuddruckers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQwQJNxV6kc # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 54: Little Caesars https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTzXqgKFWPQ&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 55: The Home Depot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=of1TDEzug_w&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 56: Hot Topic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alvT01rjIC0 # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 57: Q-BBQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4q3bQ3WM59w&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 58: Carl's Jr. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRKF07LRu4s&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 59: Red Robin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCcMpiDsmAw # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 60: Shake Shack https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29Wue8bhc0Q&t Season 9 (2017-2018) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 61: Domino's Pizza https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAaF_UWz2wI&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 62: Character Elimination https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PN126tn_f_E # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 63: Circle K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pnlz9Ea4CeY # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 64: Firefighter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3hleTHrY9Q # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 65: Baskin Robbins https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q74uxwTzcdk # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 66: Michael's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1U32HMGGRk # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 67: Microsoft Store https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VA8yJ-0JBUk&t # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 68: The Cheesecake Factory https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fX4h8P-J0w # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 69: Chuck E. Cheese's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGrgLbU_PMc # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 70: White Castle (NOT RELEASED YET) Season 10 (???) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 71: Sam's Club (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 72: Raising Cane's (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 73: Denny's (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 74: Dairy Queen (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 75: In-N-Out Burger (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 76: Outback Steakhouse (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 77: Amazon (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 78: Best Buy (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 79: Hotel (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 80: Orange Leaf (NOT RELEASED YET) Season 11 (???) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 81: Papa John's (NOT RELEASED YET) # Devious Diesel For Hire: Episode 82: Cold Stone Creamery (NOT RELEASED YET) 69/100 31 more episodes to go until our 100th episode! (Which will be the final episode of the series).